


Take it off

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, One Shot, Post 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: What happen after Penelope left Cheryl’s room ;)))





	Take it off

**Author's Note:**

> uhh welp here this is,,,, i hope you enjoy its just a fluffy little one shot

Cheryl glanced her friend up and down after her mother had left them alone. They had had another conversation about her mother and the redhead really needed a change of subject if she was being honest.

So, she picked the shirt off her bed and turned to the pink haired Serpent. “Take it off” She commanded to which to received a questioning look from Toni.

“Excuse me?” The tiny girl asked raising her brow at the town’s queen bee. Cheryl wasn’t exactly clear on what or why she wanted her to take something off.

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes the redhead pointed to the snakes shirt. “Your shirt. Take it off.” She once again commanded her pink haired friend.

Her feature going from confused to flirty the small girl smirked at her. “Not even going to take me on a date first, what a shame.” She joked but removed her shirt while she was at it.

It takes all of the taller girl’s will not to blush at what Toni said or the fact that she was now shirtless in front of her. Her eyes scanned her body briefly before she shoved the shirt at her. “Put this on.”

Smirking the Serpent noticed Cheryl’s eyes and put the shirt down, pulling the redhead closer to her, it was her flirting side. “Like what you see, Blossom?” She asked with a playful wink.

The queen bee blushed more but didn’t pull away from the shorter girl. “Yes, you have a nice body.” She easily admitted, still having her poise and confidence. “But where’s your tattoo?”

Toni chuckled and let got of Cheryl, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. This one was one that covered it because of the odd angle it sat at. “Give me a second.”

Cheryl’s flush turned the shade of her hair perhaps darker if the Serpent kept flirting. Now? Now she was taking off her bra because she had asked one question. Her short friend really was the definition of no shame.

After struggling for a brief second the Serpent took have of the bra off and cupped her boob. Turning to her side the short girl showed the Blossom he tattoo, which gave her a great shot of unferboo while she was at it.

Her cheeks flushed more as she reached out to touch it, before stopping herself. “Can I?” She asked to which Toni promptly nodded. “Why’d you get it there?”

The snake gave her a soft smile as the redhead traced her tattoo delicately, it send shivers down her body. “Because we have this stupid tradition in my family where we get a tattoo on our side for something that’s part of who we are.” She told her quietly, moving her bare breast out of the way. “And the Serpents are the biggest part of me.”

Cheryl nodded and retracted her hand away from the pink haired girls soft skin. Wanting this situation to be over, because it was too _intimate_ , she leaned into Toni and fixed her bra. “It’s not stupid, Cha Cha.”

The Serpent flushed, barely noticeable, from the action. Once her bra was clasped again she picked up the shirt and put it on. “How do I look, Blossom?”

The redhead smirked at her, having her turn to playfully flirt. She knew her mother wouldn’t be coming back for a while so she could. “Gorgeous, but you’d look better with your clothes on the floor.”

Rolling her eyes she grabbed Cheryl’s hands and pulled her in closer. “Would I now?” She inquired, cocking an perfectly manicured eyebrow at her.

Flushing once again at their proximity the queen bee nodded, not yet trusting her words. “Yeah, because you already look good in just a bra, not the I was looking looking because that’s creepy, and you look good in my clothes, but who doesn’t, you’ll look beautiful in nothing. Just because you look beautiful now and oh my God I’m rambling.”

The redhead had never rambled in her life and now here she was, inches apart from a girl she become friends with a week ago, rambling with no stop. But it caused the snake to chuckle and shake her hair at her.

“You really think so?” She hummed, raising her eyebrow more at her friend. The rambling was cute but Toni couldn’t resist teasing her every once and a while.

“Yeah, I do.” She breathed out when Toni grabbed her hips and pull her even closer than before. With there’s bodies touching the redhead turned pink, so she nodded to go along with it.

The snake looked at her for a brief moment before her eyes darted down to her lips. “Thank you, Cheryl.” She said softly, realizing it how close she really is.

When she saw Toni’s eyes wander down to her lips the taller girl found the courage she never knew she had. Hands going to her neck she pulled the snake up to her, placing a firm kiss.

Instantly melting into kiss the Serpent grabbed onto Cheryl’s waist firmly pulling her closer. Deepening the kiss she softly nipped at her bottom lip. Which actually made her pull away so she wouldn’t get to carried away.

“What was thar for?” She asked her in a soft and quiet voice, smart enough to know the redhead might regret doing that.

Instead of answering the question the queen bee asked her a question. “Do you want one?” She asked simply, running a thumb over her friend’s-?- bottom lip.

Tilting her head the girl with the pink hair coked a delicate eyebrow at Cheryl. “Want one of what?” She inquired, giving the queen bee a soft smile.

“Earlier you said something about taking you on a date first, do you want one?” She asked again, not sure how she was going to explain this to anyone. Although she had trust that if she said yes that Toni would keep it a secret if she had too.

With a small chuckle the snake connected their lips again, but for a shorter time this time. “I would love to go on a date, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu me up on tumblr @tonixcheryl if you want to yell about choni


End file.
